Tales of Innocence
}} Tales of Innocence is the sixteenth film in The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones. It is edited from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "Northern Italy, June 1918" and from other footage shot later, "Morocco, 1917", which was originally intended to be a part of the television series' third season of episodes. Publisher's summary VHS release In Chapter 16 in the complete adventures of Indiana Jones, Indy witnesses a myriad of romantic misadventures when he joins the French Foreign Legion. In Italy, Indy's espionage work takes him behind enemy lines where he embarks on an important propaganda assignment that he hopes will bring a swift end to the war. Along the way, he engages in a comic rivalry with Ernest Hemingway over the affections of a beautiful Italian girl. After being wounded in action, Indy is transferred to North Africa where he joins the French Foreign Legion. While trying to uncover the identity of a traitor in his own ranks, Indy battles hostile Berber tribesmen and engages in an innocent flirtation with author Edith Wharton. DVD release Indy is undercover in the Italian Alps, stirring discontent and desertion among the Austrian ranks. But he's distracted, infatuated by a beautiful girl in town named Giulietta. While Indy's off at the battle-lines, another man starts wooing her with bigger gifts and more grandiose tokens of affection. Distraught, Indy seeks advice from an American ambulance driver, Ernest Hemingway. They form a fast friendship, but it quickly sours when they realize they're competing for the same goal. Indy's next assignment takes him to North Africa. Serving undercover for the French Foreign Legion, Indy has to discover who is secretly supplying arms to the Berber rebels in Morocco. Those in command suspect a traitorous legionnaire. To facilitate his cover, Indy travels as a companion to American novelist Edith Wharton. The two forge a strong connection through innocent flirtation, one that raises the attention of journalist Lowell Thomas of the U.S. Information Service. Appearances Individuals *Indiana Jones *Edith Wharton *Giulietta *Ernest Hemingway *Mamma *Ettore *Colonel Bonnet *Lowell Thomas *Sheikh Kamal *Colonel Serre *General Lyautey *Umberto *Granny *Vosko *Luigi *Joe *Alfredo *Guido Mestiere *Sofia Locations *Italy **Italian Alps **Venice *Morocco *Spain Behind the scenes Continuity issue Assembled from the episodes "Northern Italy, June 1918" and the unaired "Morocco, 1917", the story is presented as having the events of Northern Italy occur prior to Morocco. The bridging segment between the two halves is a trip to Venice, where Indy continues his recovery from his wounds in the Italian Alps, and then is sent to Morocco. However, the real Edith Wharton traveled to Morocco in 1917 (and later wrote In Morocco) and the real Ernest Hemingway did not arrive in Italy as an ambulance driver until June 1918 (and injured on July 8, 1918) (thus the episodes are correctly dated on their own). The DVD dates Tales of Innocence as 1917, which would be before Ernest Hemingway had joined the Red Cross. DVD release The film was released on DVD in 2008 as part of the Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Three, The Years of Change (Disc 1). The disc also contains four companion historical documentaries. DVD chapters Companion historical documentaries *''Unhealed Wounds - The Life of Ernest Hemingway'' *''The Secret Life of Edith Wharton'' *''Lowell Thomas - American Storyteller'' *''The French Foreign Legion - The World's Most Legendary Fighting Force'' External links * * *Tales of Innocence Education Resources and Lesson Plans at IndyInTheClassroom.com 16